


The Testimony of Alcida-Auka

by Andrina_Nightshade



Series: Andrina's Canonverse Short Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcida-Auka: mother figure, Depression, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Rey in mourning, Rey rescues Ben from the WBW off screen, The Sequel Trilogy through the eyes of the Lanai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/pseuds/Andrina_Nightshade
Summary: Life on the Sacred Isle remains impervious to the ebb and flow of galactic conflict; but not to the actions of one feral ex-scavenger with a lightsaber, Force sensitivity and a missing soulmate.Or: A Lanai's View of the Sequel Trilogy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Andrina's Canonverse Short Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989178
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	The Testimony of Alcida-Auka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rey_Lo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Lo/gifts).



> So, if I have done my calculations correct... this little one shot will take me to an even 300,000 words on AO3! 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who has helped and supported me since I started writing again in early 2020. This is a fantastic community, and I am humbled by the kindness and talent I see everyday. Thank you all so much. 
> 
> To Rey_Lo, my first friend, my beta/co-producer/emotional support/fellow Alcida-Auka stan: this is for you, a small token of my gratitude for all you have done for me. 
> 
> If you enjoy fics written from the Lanai's POV, please check her excellent fic [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701860) (still affectionately known as Lanai Love Island).

Caring for the Sacred Isle was Alcida-Auka's sworn duty, an inheritance passed from mother to daughter. She had not expected to play host to an Outsider during her tenure. But one day he had arrived unexpectedly - regarding the Caretakers with fascination, but content with his privacy and solitude.

And then, years later, the one called The Destroyer came.

She had arrived on the island two years ago; a slip of a girl, full of life and spitting righteous fire. Alcida-Auka was of a mind to fill her up with smoked coppergrins and pickled kelp. But she sensed a deeper hunger in her too - for purpose, and belonging.

The girl’s appearance jostled the Jedi from his mournful hermitage; she was a nuisance, one he hoped to deter her with intransigence alone.

But to the Caretakers, she was more danger than irritation. Indiscriminately blasting walls, and nearly crushing Alcida-Auka with a falling rock she had shattered on the blade of her light sword. She had disturbed the Festival of the Return - but at least demonstrated sufficient contrition - and, by the time she had left the island with her hairy companion, one of the village huts lay in ruins, and the Tree of Knowledge a blazing husk.

That dawn, the Jedi passed onto the Force; peacefully. The Caretakers mourned; and life resumed the ebb and flow as it had done for millennia.

  
  
  


Seasons passed without remark; but one day a sky vessel appeared on the horizon. And, when it landed upon the main island, the girl emerged. She was different now: dressed in unsullied white, brimming with the same fire, yet oddly despondent.

Unfortunately, her destructive tendencies had not quelled. The moment she landed, she turned a fire upon her vessel, throwing kindling on the flames and screaming her rage to the skies. 

Her sojourn was mercifully brief, and she had fled the Sacred Isle in another ship, leaving the smoking ruins of her own upon the grass.

  
  


Another year passed. The scorched earth around the ship’s remains had healed, and now moss began to creep over its remains. 

And one day, a familiar sky vessel arrived with the dusk…

But the girl once called Destroyer was different now. Her spirit was drowning in an ocean of sadness, deeper and colder than the waters surrounding the Sacred Isle. Grief clung to her every word and action. Her days were spent in solitude and silence in the ancient temple on the roof of the island. Her hairy, growling companion could barely coax the girl to eat.

On the ninth night after her return, a great storm engulfed the island - the worst seen in a generation. Truthfully, the island had been in distemper since the girl’s arrival; the seas and the climate unbalanced. But the ferocity of the rain and wind on this night was something altogether more powerful.

Come morning, the seas were eerily still; the water sparkling under the gaze of a brilliant sun. Alcida-Auka stood on the edge of the isle, breathing deep of the salt breeze, when a motion caught her eye.

It was the girl; clambouring out of the cave that no Caretaker ever dared enter. The reason for the night’s storm became apparent then. And Alcida-Auka would have hurried over to scold the foolish child had she not spotted the girl’s companion.

He emerged from the cave at her back; nude but for a black garment tied around his waist which scarcely protected his modesty. Bruises littered his pale flesh and his gait was that of one injured. But his smile blazed brighter than the sun; and he tugged the girl to him to kiss her.

Alcida-Auka sighed wistfully. Perhaps some questions were better left unanswered.

  
  



End file.
